


sing you a lullaby

by AngelycDevil



Series: The Tales of Victoria Maria Potts-Stark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, He Loves It, Lullabies, Nightmares, implied Tony/Pepper, pre-Steve/Bucky, steve the babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll watch over you.





	

A small strained scream jolts Steve out of sleep and on his feet. He runs into a lavender-walled room to find Victoria curled up into a corner on the bed, clutching her blankets around herself like a lifeline.

Steve’s heart aches as he walks closer. No child should have to go through what she has, what Tony has.

“Hey,” he whispers as he sits on the floor beside the bed.

Victoria curls further into herself. “I’m sorry, Unca Steve.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve gnaws on his bottom lip as he considers his next words. “I don’t sleep well either. Nightmares.”

“Daddy says they’re normal. That he has them too.”

“We all do.”

“I want Daddy.”

“I’m sorry he’s not here right now, but I promise you that he wants to be more than anything in this world. How about this? How about I stay with you, right here in this room until Daddy comes back in the morning?”

“My bed is too small for you,” she replies practically.

Steve smiles. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

After a moment, Victoria turns around to face Steve. The smudges of tears on her cheeks make his heart squeeze and he reaches out slowly to wipe them away. “Will you sing to me too? Mommy and Daddy always sing to me when I have nightmares.”

“Sure, honey. I’ll sing anything you want.”

Victoria smiles back at him. “Thanks, Unca Steve.”

“Always, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
